


Until I Met You

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, M/M, Mark of Cain, reverse crypt scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing challenge for myself, to write a chapter a week of Dean and Cas confessing their love to each other in a different way each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragic Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Will be writing a new chapter once a week, to get my inner writing working again tbh

Castiel choked on the blood rising in his throat. Bruises all around him. This wasn't Dean. Dean wouldn't do this to him. This was the Mark. And it's temptation broke Dean. It was tragic, as Dean beat the man who loved him to a pulp. The most heartbreaking part, was that after every punch Dean threw at Cas, he didn't feel fear or regret. He just felt ache. Heartache. This wasn't his Dean. He wanted _his_  Dean back.

Dean kept hitting and hitting, leaving Castiel half conscious. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to stop, and this will be the worst thing that he will ever do. But this mark, possessing him-- controlling him... he couldn't stop.

He raised the First Blade above Cas, tears in his eyes.

Cas lay, motionless except for his wheezing, which was supposed to be breathing. "D.. Dean..." He managed to groan.

Dean paused, shocked that Cas had the ability to even make a sound. This caught him off guard, thus fore freezing his motion and adrenaline. 

"L..l-listen to me... r-really l..listen..." Cas swallowed with difficulty, then coughed up at the dry crusty blood from his throat; mouth becoming dry, and tasting metallic. "I..I've wasted too much t-time... I n-n-need to t..tell you...." He seemed for freeze for a minute, trying to catch his breath but only rapid wheezing sounds irrupted from him.

"I.. I-I," He had trouble finding the words. "I.. love y-you... and I-I wish I w-would h.. have told you u-under.. different.. circumstances.." Cas choked and wheezed, fresh blood filling his throat once more. 

"If.. th-thing were different.. I w-wouldn't waste anymore time.. w-without y-you..." Cas winced as he swallowed, and opened his eyes wider, so if this was his last moment, he could make sure Dean was the last thing he saw.. and to make sure love was the last thing he felt.

"M-My whole.. world.. w-was grey.. and th-then... I met you.."

Dean trembled, tears rushing from his eyes. His hands shook and he loosened his grip on the First Blade, letting it fall and he collapsed onto his knees. He stared at his hands, which were covered in Cas' blood. He whimpered, and looked to his friend.

He looked at him with sorrow, wishing he would've just ran away when he had the chance. Dean was tired of hurting everyone around him, especially the man he loved.

Dean shuffled and crawled over to Cas' shoulder's and head, wrapping his arms around him, and laying Cas' head in his lap. "Cas.." He choked out.

Castiel's smile curled naturally on his face. He close his eyes and grinned widely, despite the pain it caused him. He reached up and grabbed Dean's wrist, and twisted it so he could hold his hand. "I.. It's okay.."

Dean shook his head and sobbed. "No-- there _has_  to be a way to fix this!!"

"Dean..."

"Cas!" Dean panicked, crying. 

"Listen t-to me f-for a.. minute.. god d-damn..." Cas grit this teeth, then continued to smirk. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, and used his last strength to whisper flawlessly, "You have the brightest soul I've ever seen... a-and... it wasn't u-until I met you.. that I lived... until I-I... loved.."

His body fell limp in Dean's arms. Cas' vision faded to white hearing Dean's sobs. Then his hearing faded, too. _Castiel_  faded.

Dean rocked himself and Cas back and fourth, yelling, "No! No! No! I love you too! I love you too!"

It came to the point where he was shrieking. "I love you too!"

He gradually became still, and hung his head over Cas, still weeping heavily.

"I love you, too." He replied quietly.

"I love you, too." Dean replied to nothing but himself and empty air.

 


	2. Warmth is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!Dadstiel, fluffy confessions, and uncle!Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:  
> super fluffy and domestic, probably ooc, so cheesy your arteries will clog, yada yada enjoy

Cas blinked, then kept his eyes low lidded. Not in an angry way, or a mourning manner-- a peaceful one. Team Free Will had just offered to take in Claire, and after some consideration, she accepted. This was her first night here. 

Dean gave a grateful smile to her as he grabbed her bags from the car. "Glad you're here, kiddo." His smile was honest, not fake or forced. He really was glad. Dean himself was worried about Claire a lot, since her past was filled with risks and danger. But hopefully she'd make herself at home here. 

Claire nodded and flashed a small smile in return, then followed Dean inside.

"So this is the bunker-- that's gonna be your room over there I believe." He gestured to a room just between Dean and Sam's. "Make yourself at home." 

Claire nodded silently once more, still wary of her new surroundings.

Dean set her stuff on her bed, then offered to help her unpack, but she simply grinned and shook her head with a simple addition of, "I'm fine, thank you." Dean decided to give her a bit of space and alone time-- she was a teenager after all. So he exited promptly, and decided to take up making dinner. He stopped in his tracks, then yelled across the room, hoping Claire would hear. "Claire! How do burgers sound??" 

"Sounds good!" Was a response that irrupted from her room. It may have been awkward now, but Claire somewhat felt she had a real home. Even if they weren't exactly blood, they were still family. The people that care for you no matter what-- that's real family, right?

Cas gently walked over to Claire's room, rapping on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Claire mumbled. 

Cas entered swiftly, shutting the door behind him. The scene was an exhausted Claire, putting up her Grumpy Cat plush up on the display shelf, along with her copy of Caddyshack. And lastly, a picture of Jimmy, Amelia, and her as a child was set beside both. It was held in a beautifully crafted wooden and carved frame that looked a bit antique-y, but it gave it some unique vibe.

She looked to him, a curious look on her face. "Something wrong??" 

Cas shook his head. "Not at all. I'm glad you've accepted their offer. I have a feeling you'll really come to like this place." He grinned, glancing at the Grumpy Cat plush.

"Dean is making burgers for dinner, and Sam is gonna be home soon. He mentioned something of a surprise, but he didn't disclose what that was to me." Cas sat on Claire's bed and watched her unpack. "I know this is all so foreign," he paused as Claire scanned him, mouth in a peaceful line. He hesitated to get out the words, "So if you ever need someone to talk to, just let me know."

"I will." Claire blinked slowly, nodding. "I have nothing on my mind right now, but I do have a question. I mean it's obvious-- but I just wanna make sure."

Cas pulled that look. Ahh, yes. That signature look. That little tilt of the head, the narrowing of the eyes. "What is it??"

"Well.." Claire sat down next to Cas, leaning on her palms. "You and Dean. I mean like it really seems like you're together... romantically. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I mean-- I've got no problem with it. I can roll with that."

Cas blinked, processing what the young girl had just asked. Him and Dean, huh? This idea didn't shock Cas, all it did was make him sit for a minute and think about how wonderful that could possibly be. But frankly it wasn't likely that Dean loved him the way Cas did.

After he snapped back into reality, he noticed Claire was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"No, Dean and I are not currently romantically involved."

"Really?" Claire looked absolutely shocked. "Ya sure? I mean like, I see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him."

Cas simply blinked waiting for her to elaborate. 

"Ah yes-- silent again." Claire looked a bit frustrated, but the playful time. She smirked, turned to him. "So... you don't like him..? I mean if you don't that's absolutely fine, but if you do, that's fine as well. I'm just.. ya know, wondering." She shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure." Cas looked quite puzzled. "Romance was never an aspect I learned about that much. After all of my years here, romance is still one I don't know how to debunk."

Claire bit her lip. "I think it's quite easy. I mean-- not as easy for you as it is for you know, people but there's an easy way to "debunk" this like you wish to."

"How?" Cas blinked at her.

"Well, imagine being in a relationship with Dean. Holding hands, dates, kissing, and other old gay man stuff, I don't know. When you imagine this, does it make you happy? Make you feel fulfilled??"

Castiel took a minute to actually imagine all of this. To incorporate the fact that him and Dean as an item could exist in another universe. It was foreign. Different. But it was also exciting. It gave him a rushed, warm feeling. But the audacity to confess this to Dean was not really there. 

"It.. does." Cas turned his attention back to Claire. "It makes me feel.. very happy." His lips curled into a huge smile.

Claire chuckled. "You're blushing." She teased.

Castiel laughed as well, looking down shyly. 

"But.. all in all, I think you should tell him. You never know what could happen." Claire suggested, as she placed her pillow on the bed.

Before Cas could reply, Dean knocked on the door then said with an excited, prideful grin. "Dinner's ready!" 

Claire nodded. "Just a minute." She smiled and put all of her stuff down, and threw off her jacket. "Come on." She gestured to the door, looking at Cas.

Cas followed, wondering if he should confess to Dean. And in which-- when would be a suitable time??

There was pattering footsteps coming from the door. Sam yelled, "I'm home!" He came jogging in, a leash in hand. What came running in after made Claire grin and run up to Sam. "You got a dog?" She asked with excitement, bending down to pet the adorable animal. Sam smiled at the fascinated Claire before him. This was just the reaction he had hoped to invoke. 

Cas himself smiled and looked back at Sam. "Dean approved?" 

Sam nodded. "He said as long as it wasn't a cat. Dean's very allergic to cats." He chuckled. 

"Can I name it?" Claire asked quickly.

Sam looked to Cas, then back at Claire. "Of course. It's a girl, by the way. If that helps you choose a name."

"Can we... name her Amelia?" Claire looked up at Sam then back at down at the dog. 

Sam knelt down beside Claire and the animal. He pet her, gently examining the dog. "She does look like an Amelia." He agreed.

Claire grinned a mournful grin, but there was piece of hope within it. 

"Dinner, people!" Dean called again in frustration. The three and Amelia made their way to the kitchen table. Dean spotted the dog as he set the plates on the table. "Look who we have here. What's her name?" Dean knelt down to the new presence, looking to Sam.

Sam looked to Claire, then back at Dean. "Amelia. Her name is Amelia." 

Dean scratched behind her ear. "Amelia, huh? Well welcome to the Winchester bunker Amelia."

Cas grinned and sat at the table, scooting his chair in. Claire sat next to him, doing the same. "Let's eat." She encouraged, feeling herself growing hungrier by the minute.

"Alright alright." Dean chuckled. "Let me just set out some food for Amelia." 

Sam took the leash off of Amelia, letting her explore. Dean rustled the bag as a call to her. She came running back, nails making scraping noises as she ran. 

They all eventually sat down, joking about "rules" for Claire to follow, but all in all, Claire was a good kid. She basically knew what to and what not to do. And she easily understood that taking up some chores was mandatory for being apart of this household.

 

After dinner, as a gesture of gratitude, she decided to do dishes. She grabbed everyone's plates, and headed to the kitchen. She returned to ask Sam, "Can you dry the dishes for me?" And he accepted immediately. Claire in actuality didn't feel like she needed any help, but she wanted to give Dean and Cas a chance to be alone. 

Finally, they were alone after Sam had gathered his drink and collected the dishes that Claire missed off the table.

Dean lifted his brows. "Well, okay then." He chuckled.

Never had Cas seen Dean so happy. Maybe it was because of Claire, or maybe everything. As the vibe of domesticity filled the bunker, it was full of warmth, and just peaceful all around. 

"Dean.. can I tell you something?"

Dean leaned back in his chair. "Sure. Talk to me, buddy." Face growing curious.

"You see.. I've been thinking about human emotion lately. Human relationships. And after talking with Claire, she opened my eyes a bit." Cas paused. "She had asked if you and I were romantically involved."

Dean remained stoic. 

Cas' chest became heavy. He was so nervous. He didn't like this feeling. Not this one, where fear built up in his chest, and where the words stuck to his throat. "And I continued to think about this, and realized well-- I maybe do perhaps... like you in a way in which I would recall that people call romantic." Cas flashed a small, shy grin then looked away. "I have an intuition type feeling, that you do not reciprocate this, but even so, I don't think there is any harm in you know about these feelings and thoughts I've been having."

Dean was silent. Cas was silent. It was awkward as hell.

Cas glanced nervously at Dean, waiting for a response. "Do... do you have anything feedback on this??"

Dean nodded. He remained emotionless, but said calmly, "Yeah. And you wanna know what I think?"

Cas blinked, waiting.

Dean stood up, leaned down, and pecked Castiel on the lips.

Cas sat there, in total silence for a minute. So many thoughts racing around in his head, accepting that this was probably a sign of requited feelings. After a few moments, Castiel had the biggest, dorkiest, most flustered little smile that had ever been on his face. His face was quite red, and he tried to calm himself.

Dean gave a whole-hearted laugh, sitting back in his chair. "Does that give you an answer?" Dean put his hand out on the table, palm-up.

"Yes, it does." Cas finally summoned the courage to look at Dean, who had the just the same type of dumb grin on his face. He took Dean's hand gently, then squeezed it gently, as Dean stroked his hand with his thumb.

"Honestly Cas, I've been feeling the same way about you since-- no I realized it, since you broke through Naomi's mind control. I knew what broke the connection, but I didn't know the feelings had lasted until now."

"They'd always last for you." Cas mumbled quickly, realizing how cheesy that must've sounded. Dean chuckled and leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek once more. 

All of this.. it was wonderful. It was all so simple. Dean loved Cas, and Cas loved Dean. They were perfectly okay with being together, so there wasn't a single reason not to. They could surely be open about it, and they were excited about what was to come.

"Say Cas.. now I have a question." He said in sort of a gruff voice.

Cas swallowed. "What is it?"

"How about.." Dean casually spilled. "How about you move your stuff into my bedroom, huh? What do you think? I mean, odds are you'll be comfortable and we could-- you know--," Dean started to fumble over his words, looking away.

Cas playfully squinted and laughed. "Dean Winchester, are you flustered?" 

Dean shrugged and bit his lip. He took a moment before asking once more. "So.. will you??"

Cas nodded, feeling so warm and at home. Nothing could destroy this feeling. Nothing. Cas stood, removing his hand away from Dean's. But he made up for it by leaning down, and kissing Dean.

Dean gladly kissed back, putting a hand on the back of Cas' neck. 

Sam and Claire had managed to silently make their way back, to catch this romantic and cheesy scene happening before them. "Well well," Claire said proudly. "Look what we have here. Pay up." She looked to Sam. 

Sam shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you encouraged Cas! Interference with their confession was prohibited!"

"Well you didn't tell me that!" Claire complained. "Come ooonnn!" She whined. "Pay up. Come on, you know it's due. They got together before Dean turned 50, it's a done deal. Pay up." She urged.

"Alright alright, let me get my wallet." Sam fished around in his pockets, as Dean and Cas, still in awe, stared.

"You bet on us?? For money??" Dean scoffed.

"That's what betting is Dean." Sam chuckled, handing an 100 dollar bill. "Here ya go."

"Thank you," Claire mimicked Sam's tone of voice. "Now, I'm off to unpack some more. Thank you for dinner, Dean." She patted Cas' back, then Dean's. "Have fun!" She laughed. Her being so happy was so out of character for her, but she finally felt at home, along with the fact that that two people she loved very much finally unleashed their feelings for each other and could be together.

Sam laughed, staring at them. "You and Cas. Not surprising, but the look of it is surreal."

Dean pulled Cas back down by his tie. "Shut up, Sammy." He warned playfully, just before kissing Cas once more. 

Sam exhaled loudly, but it was with relief and content. Things were simmering down, and none of these people had been as happy as they are now.

And that was warmth.

And warmth is a sign of home.


End file.
